Tutor de Domicilio
by Wolf's Times
Summary: Tsuna sigue mal en sus notas, Gokudera quiere ayudarlo ¿Qué sucederá entre ellos dos? ¿Ocurrirá algo en la casa de Tsuna?


**Disclaimer:** _KHR! _no me pertenece. Pertenece a la talentosa y admirable _Amano Akira-sama !_

Título: Tutor a Domicilio  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Autora: Ale- Himawari  
>Género: Romántico – Comedia<p>

**Rating: **K+

Una mañana tranquila en la Escuela Namimori….o eso parecía…

-¡Noooooooo!- gritó un chico de cabellos marrones y mediana estatura

De pronto se vio como un chico de cabellos plateados corría en dirección al otro chico.

-¿Qué sucede, Juudaime?- preguntó el chico que corrió al chico que gritó

-Ah…..(suspiro)…..Gokudera-kun, no sé cómo voy a aprobar este año, si voy reprobando casi todos los exámenes mensuales- dijo tristemente el chico de cabello marrón, el cual se llamaba Tsuna.

-¡Juudaime! ¡No pierda la fe! Yo sé que usted puedo logralo- dijo Gokudera con brillitos en los ojos

-Pero…como voy a desarrollar los exámenes, si no sé como resolver los ejercicios…- dijo el pequeño Tsuna rascándose la cabeza

-¡Tengo una idea!¡Yo puedo ser su tutor!...¡Confíe en mí!, sino logro hacer esto…¡ no tengo el derecho de llamarme la mano derecha del Juudaime!- dijo con entusiasmo Gokudera

-"Creo que esto no va a funcionar"- pensó Tsuna- Bueno…confiaré en ti, Gokudera-kun- habló sinceramente el chico más bajito con una gotita resbalando de su cabeza

-Entonces nos vemos en la tarde, Juudaime ¡No se arrepentirá!- dijo Gokudera antes de irse

-Hai…- dijo Tsuna

El momento escolar pasó lentamente (para mala suerte de Tsuna), pero llegó a su final…

Tsuna se dirigió a su casa pensando tanto en los exámenes, que no se dio cuenta a que hora había llegado a su casa

-Tadaiima- gritó Tsuna al entrar por la puerta

-¿Eh? Qué raro..-habló nuevamente pero ahora con un tono más bajo

Cuando fue a la cocina pudo ver una nota que su madre le había dejado en la nevera que decía: _"Hijo, he salido de compras, prepárate algo ligero; tu madre"_

Luego de leer la nota, fue a prepararse un platillo ligero, y luego comió unos bocadillos que su mamá le había dejado en un estante, estaban tan deliciosos que no dio cuenta del tiempo que había pasado mientras los estaba comiendo.

Ya habían pasado una hora y media…

-Ah..-suspiró Tsuna al sentirse en el paraíso luego de acabar el último bocadillo

De pronto se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta de la entrada…

-¿Ah?- despertó Tsuna de su trance

-¡Cierto! Gokudera-kun iba a venir ¡Qué despistado soy!-gritó

Como pudo, Tsuna fue corriendo a abrir la puerta, por el trayecto para llegar a ella se cayó, tropezó y resbaló hacía la puerta

Cuando la abrió por fin…

-¡Juudaime! ¡¿Está preparado?...¿Juudaime?-miró para todos los lados sin señal de su jefe hasta que dirigió su cabeza hacia abajo y vio a un Tsuna moribundo con los ojos en forma de espiral

-¿Se encuentra bien?- dijo un Gokudera vestido de doctor

-Sí, estoy bien…Gokudera-kun…¿A qué hora te pusiste esa bata blanca?- dijo Tsuna con una gotita al estilo anime mirando al chico más alto

- ¡Olvídelo!..Hay que hacer lo que he venido a hacer- dijo un sonriente Gokudera

-¡Hai!- asintió el chico de cabello marrón

Ya en el cuarto de Tsuna…

-Bueno, Gokudera-kun estos son los ejercicios que no entiendo- dijo Tsuna señalando una gran pila de cuadernos y hojas

- Eh…..- dijo Gokudera con una gran gota cayendo de su cabeza

- Bien, comencemos Juudaime- volvió a hablar pero esta vez de una forma animada

- Está bien, esto es lo último que dejaron- dijo Tsuna abriendo un cuaderno

Gokudera luego de analizar el ejercicio de matemáticas, cogió un lápiz y una hoja en blanco para explicarle el desarrollo a su jefe, mientras se acomodaban para poder hacer la tarea

Bien, Juudaime esto es muy fácil, solo tiene que multiplicarlo todo…- explicaba el peli-plateado

Pero el chico de ojos marrones, solo escuchaba números y cosas que no entendía; de pronto se detuvo a analizar la seriedad y dedicación que Gokudera le ponía a tal explicación, luego comenzó a ver los hermoso ojos jade del chico y…

-Juudaime, ¿está prestando atención?- preguntó Gokudera

**Despertando del trance**-Este…lo siento Gokudera-kun, me perdí desde el principio- dijo con una tierna sonrisa, Tsuna

A lo que Gokudera se sonrojó

-Juudaime, sabe que me puede pedir cuantas veces quiera que le explique algun ejercicio, ya que yo a usted le debo mucho, es más si no fuera por usted, yo no sabría la razón de mi existencia; y si no lo hubiera conocido tal vez en estos momentos estaría en la calle pateando una lata sin nadie que me acompañe, Juudaime…-trago saliva- yo…a usted…le quiero

Tsuna se quedo helado al oír semejantes palabras salir de la boca de Gokudera, estaba que pensaba cada palabra…

-Gokudera-kun…no sé qué decir, bueno, yo también te quiero, eres uno d…- pero no pudo terminar porque Gokudera se había apoderado de sus labios en un tierno beso; Tsuna no sabía qué hacer francamente, sólo se limitó a sonrojarse mucho..y mucho es MUCHO

Mientras pasaba ese momento, Tsunayoshi comenzó a recordar los buenos momentos que había pasado con su "mano derecha", lo servicial y amable que había sido con él, las veces que lo apoyaba sin duda algún y la calidez que compañía que sentía cuando estaba a su lado

Gokudera se aparto de Tsuna con un leve sonrojo y luego al ver lo que había echo

-¡_Maldición, yo y mis malditos impulsos!-_ pensó

-¡Juudaime, discúlpeme, no sabía lo que hacía, la verdad si no me quiere ver yo lo entiendo…!-dijo alterado Gokudera

-Gokudera-kun…-susurró con la cabeza agachada Tsuna

-dígame Juudaime-dijo temeroso Gokudera esperando lo peor

-No es necesario que te alteres, sinceramente, al principio no sabía que estaba sucediendo, luego comencé a sentir una calidez en mi interior y...me di cuenta que yo también te quiero Gokudera-kun, y no como una amigo exactamente-dijo tímidamente Tsuna con un leve sonrojo y con una linda sonrisa

Gokudera no sabía si estar extrañado o no, pero la verdad es que estaba explotando de la EMOCIÓN en su interior

-Juudaime, le prometo que siempre estaré a su lado y lo protegeré, esta vez… no se arrepentirá-le dijo a Tsuna con un brillo en los ojos

-hahahaha, lo sé- se limitó a decir tiernamente Tsuna

Gokudera se sonrojó y avergonzado paso un brazo alrededor de su cabeza limitándose a reír tímidamente

-Bien, prosigamos con la tarea-dijo el chico de ojos jade con aires de triunfo

-Noooooooo-susurró Tsuna

-¡No se preocupe, lo entenderá y aprobará todo, para usted no hay imposible!- dijo Gokudera tocándole levemente la cabeza a Tsuna

-a…..ha-dijo Tsuna rendido ante la determinación de su mano derecha

La verdad era que una cosa fue aclarada a Tsuna ese día; que sus sentimientos estaban claros y sin remordimiento alguno;…los que no quedaron claros fueron los benditos problemas de matemáticas, bueno…algún día los entenderá…Tsuna Fight!

Gracias a todos los lectores que están le están dedicando tiempo a mi fic, espero que les haya gustado este tierno fic para esta linda pareja

Bye!


End file.
